Entre La Playa Ella Y Yo
by cgarciame
Summary: ¿Qué hacen Haruna y Tachimukai en una playa? ¿Cómo acabaron allí? ¡Léelo para descubrirlo ! :   Lemon en el segundo capítulo ;
1. Chapter 1

¡Chiiicos! ¡Gomen Gomen Gomen… Sé que os había prometido que subiría algo el 30 de Octubre, pero … Tengo mis razones: he tenido 2 semanas horribles llenísimas de exámenes , de los cuales he salido bien parada, la maldita inspiración (siempre le culpamos a ella ) y que por semana no me dejan conectarme a mi ordenador! .

Cambiando de tema: ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios en "Algo Contigo"! ¡Fueron menos que en la historia anterior (5vs 8), pero, igualmente estoy muy contenta!

Esta historia está dedicada a dos chicas que hace poco que estuvieron de cumple… ¡Cristy-chan … Silver-tan… ¡ ¡Os quiero un montón!

Espero que os guste de corazón a todos ….

Disclaimer : Cuando Tachimukai me esté esperando al salir del insti y me diga que quedará esa esa tarde conmigo para enseñarme sus técnicas para ser mejor portera y que ,así, por fin, podamos ganar mis compañeras y yo a los chicos en un partido de fútbol, será cuando Inazuma Eleven me pertenezca.

Aclaraciones:

Es un Tachiharu

Está narrado casi completamente por Tachimukai

Está basado en la canción "Entre la playa ella y yo" de Big Yamo.

Hay leves insinuaciones de contenido sexual.

"Entre la playa ella y yo"

¿Quién pudiera alguna vez pensar que yo, uno de los chicos considerados más ingenuos e infantiles del equipo, llegaría a amanecer tirado en la arena de una playa y estando cerca mío un par de botellas de ron? .

Pero lo más sorprendente y chocante para todos seria que alguien apareciera por aquí y descubriera que, a mi lado, acurrucada sobre mi costado derecho se encuentra , aún dormida y abrigada por la sudadera azul que yo llevaba la anterior noche, la chica más bella de todo el equipo, tan bella como las sirenas, la que se suponía que era mi mejor amiga y mi amor secreto desde hacía un tiempo, Haruna Otonashi.

Os pongo en situación, la noche anterior era el cumple de mi mejor amigo Tsunami, yo estaba bastante emocionado por ir a esa fiesta ya que, al terminar el FFI, volví a estudiar a mi antigua secundaria llamada Yokato, y llevaba muchos meses sin ver a mis grandes amigos sin ser mediante la webcam de mi ordenador o por las fotos que subían cada cierto tiempo a sus perfiles de tuenti.

La fiesta estaba bastante entretenida hasta que, sobre la una de la mañana, algunas personas estaban algo pasadas de copas , al pasar un rato, decidí irme a dar un paseo pero, cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta vi que Haruna se encontraba sola y un poco aburrida sentada en un sillón.

Entonces, en ese momento, le agarré de su mano y nos escapamos sin que nadie nos mirara, como si de dos niños pequeños que están jugando nos tratáramos. Fuimos por el primer camino que encontramos, aunque no realmente no me importase saber la dirección. Lo único que quería hacer era estar con ella, la persona a la que más había echado de menos de todo el equipo.

Terminamos el camino y llegamos a aquella playa en la cual Tsunami surfeaba casi todos los días.

Cuando nos instalamos sentados en la fría arena debajo de un alto cocotero, Haruna abrió la mochila que traía con ella y sacó una botella de ron, dos botes de coca- cola y dos vasos. Yo al principio me opuse a beber, pero al cabo de un rato, me decidí a beber un par de copitas.

Recuerdo perfectamente aquel momento en el cual yo le estaba comentando sobre que me encantaría que me volviera a ayudar a conseguir otra técnica y, sin yo esperarlo, no pude seguir hablando más ya que suavemente había juntado sus dulces labios con sabor a pintalabios de vainilla con los míos.

En ese instante el corazón se me aceleró tanto que pensaba que se me iba a salir del pecho, entonces, según los vagos recuerdos que tengo, intenté apartarla cuidadosamente de mí ya que sabía que no era consciente de sus actos y ,si no lo hacía me parecía que me estaba aprovechando de ella, pero, al empezar a apartarte, en ese momento, ella rodeó mi cuello fuertemente con sus manos para inmovilizarme, y poco después, sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior con mucha suavidad, entonces , todas mis dudas se desvanecieron en un corto lapso de tiempo y ladeé mi cabeza hacia mi derecha ,y comencé a corresponder su beso.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, debido a esto, perdimos el control y, sucedió lo que, en mi interior, llevaba deseando que sucediera desde hace mucho tiempo.

Realmente no tengo ni la más remota idea de que si ella estará pensando igual que yo, o que si incluso le gustaría olvidar todo lo que nos sucedió, pero, lo único que sé es que nunca en mi vida seré capaz de borrar de mi pensamiento el recuerdo de la grandiosa noche en la cual nos entregamos el uno al otro.

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado que si alguna vez hubiera pensado o incluso imaginado lo que nos está pasando, les hubiera contestado rotundamente que no, pero, fue lo que nos sucedió y realmente no me arrepiento de nada.

POV AUTHOR

En ese momento Tachi miró su reloj de pulsera que se encontraba en su mano izquierda y, comprobó que eran aún las siete de la mañana, entonces decidió cargar suavemente a Haruna en su fuerte espalda y llevarla hasta su habitación sigilosamente.

Media hora después ambos se encontraban en la habitación de la chica, ella arropada en su cama y él recostado al lado de ella pero sin meterse en la cama con ella.

Tachi, tras ver como su amiga dormía profundamente, se levantó con mucha lentitud, pero, antes de que llegara a rozar su pie izquierdo con el frío suelo de la habitación, sintió como alguien se acababa de despertar.

¡Buenos días Tachi! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Haruna frotándose el ojo derecho con su mano.

Bue…Buenos días Haru-chan. Pues… - Murmuró Tachi sin saber que decir.

Hahaha , ¡No importa! - Respondió Haruna acercándose a él, con una muy pícara sonrisa en su cara.

¿Haru-chan? – Exclamó Tachi bastante sorprendido de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

¡Hai! ¿Sabes qué? – Susurró Haruna mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a su "chico"

Dime- Comentó Tachi mientras entrecerraba sus ojos reaccionando asi a su suave contacto.

Pues… que entre la playa, tu y yo siempre habrá un secreto de amor – Comentó Haruna con una voz extremadamente dulce- y que quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó ayer.

¿De verdad? – Dijo muy sorprendido Tachi.

¡Te lo aseguro! . Pero ¿sabes? . Tengo una idea muy buena para demostrarte que lo que digo es verdad. – Susurró Haruna en su oído izquierdo.

¿Cu…? – Antes de que Tachi pudiera terminar de decir algo, Haruna volvió a interrumpirle juntando ambos labios.

Y ese fue el comienzo de su segundo viaje al placer en menos de unas horas.

…Fin del Primer Capítulo…

¡Tadaaa! ¡Mi primer fic que supera las 1.000 palabras! ¡Wiiii!

Mañana, el lunes o el martes (lo más probable es que sea el Martes ) subiré el segundo capítulo de este fic, os aviso: El próximo capítulo será…. Un lemon… ¡Mi primer lemon! ;) . No lo voy a hacer muy fuerte ni descriptivo, para intentar que os guste a todos.

Bueno, buenas noches y hasta pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Chiicos, sé que os dije que el Martes pasado subiría el segundo capítulo de esta historia pero, el Lunes tuve un muy mal día y no me sentía con ánimos para escribir aunque tampoco este ha sido mejor pero ... cambiando de tema, ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros rewiews!

Y… ¡He terminado mis exámenes globales! . Estoy libre hasta dentro de unas semanitas k comienzan las recuperaciones, entonces en estos días k tengo libres intentaré escribir, al menos, un par de historias más! :D .

Este capítulo también está dedicado a ¡Cristy-chan y a Silver-tan! Y, a mi gran amigo Tsuna-chan que me ha ayudado a elegir el sitio en el cual lo harían y algo más que saldrá al final.

Disclaimer : Si Inazuma Eleven fuera mío, Tachimukai ya habría salido en Inazuma Eleven Go y, estaría prometido o casado con Haruna, pero, como Inazuma Eleven no es mío, esperaré hasta que aparezca de una vez y rezaré para que no pongan a Kogure como pareja , prometido de Haruna e incluso casado con Haruna (NOOOOOOO TT).

Aclaraciones:

• Es un Tachiharu

• Hay lemon

POV AUTHOR

Tras seis minutos en los que sus labios estuvieron unidos, ellos se separaron con la respiración bastante entrecortada.

¿Ahora ya te imaginas la idea, no? – Susurró Haruna casi sin voz mientras le acariciaba el pelo al chico.

¡Creo que sí! ¿Te refieres a…? – Preguntó Tachimukai tímidamente.

Si… - Le respondió Haruna con la mirada baja.

¡Haru! – Le comentó Tachimukai mirándola muy cariñosamente tomando con mucho cuidado el mentón de Haruna para que se miraran a los ojos fijamente.

Sígueme, sé que estaríamos mucho más cómodos aquí en mi habitación pero… - le comentó Haruna a su chico cogiéndole de la mano

Alguien nos podría escuchar- Terminó Tachimukai de decir.

Después de cerrar la puerta, caminaron lentamente hacia el final del gran pasillo en el cual se encontraban las habitaciones donde se encontraba el ascensor que usaban a veces para bajar hasta el garaje donde se encontraba la caravana.

¿Te parece bien este lugar? – Le preguntó Haruna bastante sonrojada y con algo de miedo por la respuesta que el chico le podría decir.

¡Claro que sí, preciosa, no me importa, lo único que quiero es estar contigo! – Le respondió Tachimukai con una voz muy cariñosa mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un breve beso en su mejilla.

Después de esta mini-conversación, él llamó al pulsador para que el ascensor llegara , al pasar unos segundos, caballerosamente abrió la puerta de acceso para que ella pasara, cuando estaban los dos allí adentro ella le dio al botón para poderlo parar.

En ese momento, Haruna se acercó a Tachimukai y se apoderó de sus labios con un beso tranquilo.

Sin dejar de besarle, Haruna comenzó a desabrocharse la sudadera, al mismo tiempo que él hacía lo mismo con la camisa azul oscuro que llevaba puesta.

Al terminar de desabrocharse la camisa, Tachimukai, la acercó mucho más a él, poniendo su mano en su cuello, para darle un beso mucho más profundo.

Haruna, abrió la boca sorprendida por la acción que Tachi acababa de realizar, gracias a esto, Tachi se decidió a meter suavemente su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica y pocos segundos después la lengua de Haru comenzó a seguir los pasos de la suya.

Dos minutos después de que comenzaran a besarse así, se separaron rápidamente para respirar debido a que se habían gastado casi todo el aire de sus pulmones con esa acción.

Cuando recuperaron todo el aire que necesitaban, se comenzaron a quitar las demás prendas que les sobraban rápidamente hasta quedarse en ropa interior, ella en un conjunto de braga y sujetador verde claro y él con unos calzoncillos amarillos con rayas verticales de varios colores.

Al terminar de desvestirse , ella le miró fijamente a sus preciosos ojos tan azules como el mar con la cara bastante sonrojada, entonces él se acercó con una sonrisa muy dulce a ella, al llegar donde ella le quitó sus gafas rojas dejándolas en el bolsillo de su sudadera y le besó suavemente los labios mientras le desabrochaba su sujetador.

Sin romper el beso, Tachimukai acariciaba los pechos de Haruna lentamente, produciéndole a ella tanto placer que ella comenzó a gemir dentro del beso.

Tras unos largos minutos entre los cuales ellos se mantuvieron haciendo eso, se separaron rápidamente y bastante excitados sobre todo Tachimukai al que se le comenzaba a notar un bulto en sus calzoncillos.

Haruna al darse cuenta de la situación, le dijo que se sentara en el suelo, en ese momento, ella se agachó delante de él y metió su mano derecha dentro de sus calzoncillos para así conseguir estimularle más, así consiguiendo un fuerte resoplido del chico.

Tachimukai se incorporó y agarró la tela de las bragas de Haruna por los lados y, muy lentamente comenzó a bajárselas. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba sus bragas puestas, se echó hacia delante y empezó a retirarle sus calzoncillos.

En ese momento, Tachimukai pasó sus manos por los hombros de Haruna, para así penetrarla mucho más fácilmente, unos minutos después comenzaron a jadear por culpa del placer. Había pasado poco tiempo desde que habían comenzado pero Tachimukai que ya estaba sintiendo que se vendría muy pronto entonces, avisó a Haruna , que también estaba sintiendo lo mismo, de que le faltaba poco para terminar. Entonces, Haruna sacó el pene del chico de su vagina ya que no quería que terminara dentro de ella, y, al sacarlo de allí él se vino completamente en su mano derecha.

Después de pasar esto, ella se separó lentamente de él , se acercó al bolsillo de su falda y sacó un par de pañuelos, uno para limpiar su mano y el otro para que Tachi pudiera limpiarse su pene .

Cuando estuvieron vestidos y Haruna se estaba acercando a la puerta, ella se sobresaltó debido a que dos fuertes brazos le estaban abrazando la cadera.

¿Qué tal he estado? – Preguntó Tachi susurrándole su pregunta en su oído.

Bi…Bien… - Susurró Haruna suavemente.

Creo que debo de hablar seriamente contigo – le dijo Tachi sin dejar de abrazarla- Ayer a la noche no pude contarte algo muy pero que muy importante.

Dispara – le respondió Haruna con la voz entrecortada.

¿Recuerdas cuando aún estábamos en el FFI, cuando me vendaste la muñeca porque me la había torcido y…? – Comenzó a decir Tachimukai pero…

Si, cuando me besaste- Respondió Haruna mirando hacia abajo.

Siento mucho no haberte dicho nada sobre mis sentimientos aquella vez pero estaba bastante confuso, había comenzado a sentir cosas por ti que nunca antes había hecho, al principio pensé que solamente era amistad, pero ahora sé que me equivoqué- Le comentó Tachi mientras se arrodillaba y le cojía de las manos.

Tachi- Murmuró Haruna bastante sorprendida.

¡Te a…amo Haru-chan! ¿Quieres sa..salir conmigo? – Le preguntó Tachimukai expectante.

¡Claro que si! – Le respondió Haruna rápidamente y bastante emocionada lanzándose a sus brazos.

¡Gracias preciosa! – Le comentó Tachimukai después de levantarse del suelo, besándole su cabello.

¡No hay de qué!- Respondió Haruna guiñándole el ojo derecho pícaramente- ¡Debemos de marcharnos, falta poco para que sea la hora del desayuno!. – Haruna se separó suavemente de él.

Espera un segundo , quiero pedirte algo más- Tachimukai se acercó a ella volviéndola a abrazar.

Um… – Respondió Haruna bastante sonrojada.

¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo este Sábado por la noche?- Le preguntó Tachi con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

¡Acepto! - Le contesto Haruna mientras rozaba sus labios con los del chico al que tanto amaba y , mientras, a la vez, pulsaba al botón que pondría en marcha el ascensor.

En menos de un minuto se encontraban fuera del ascensor el cual había sido el mudo testigo de su acción de amor y, él se disponía a acompañarla hacia la cocina pero antes de llegar a las escaleras de bajada, ella le agarró de su mano derecha y le susurró al oído.

¡Suki da yo Tachi-kun!

….FIN…

Mi segundo fic que supera las 1.000 palabras , Wiiiii! …

Espero realmente que el lemon no haya sido muy fuerte pero… quiero que sepáis que lo escribí lo más suave que pude hacerlo.

¿Rewiews?

Os deseo muy buenas noches y…nos veremos pronto ;)


End file.
